Ha'Omeck Shel Ahava Ve'Hasin'a
by KidonDarkAngel
Summary: I want to help you. I'll find her. I'll bring her to you."
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Ha'Omeck Shel Ahava Ve'Hasin'a

**Summary:** "I want to help. I'll find her. I'll bring her to you." Yes, that is supposed to be vague if you want to find out the plot, read the story.

**Rating:** Teen

**Pairings:** Eventual Ari/Kate and Ziva/Gibbs.

**Warnings:** Dark!Ziva. Yes, she is my favorite character. But, I decided to make her a badish guy in this fic. If you don't like than you should leave.

**Spoilers:** Bete Noire and Reveille.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. If I did, do you honestly think Ari would have killed Caitlin?

**Author's Note:** Yes, I'm posting another story and I still haven't updated my other ones. Blame my muse. I haven't given up on my other stories, they're just sorta on the back burner. But, they will eventually be updated. The story will be separated into scenes with a location header before each one. The tone is different than my other stories and some parts are intentionally vague and rambling. Please review.

**Israeli Embassy, Washington D.C.**

"Ari David, I do not give a damn about your sense of duty or your pride right now!"

"But-"

"No buts. I gave you an order and you _will_ carry it out. There is a car waiting outside the embassy and you _will_ get in it. The car _will_ drive you to the Dulles Airport where you _will _get on the family private jet. The jet _will _take you to Ben Gurion Airport where you _will_ get in another car. This car _will _drive you to the family mansion where you _will _submit to an after-care and physical therapy regimen supplied by an in-house doctor. And you _will not_ be on active duty until both the doctor and I declare you physically fit. Are we completely clear on this?"

"Yes ma'am," he muttered reluctantly. Though he chaffed at having to lie in bed like an invalid for G-d knows how long, he knew there was no point of arguing with Ziva when she was in this mood. If he tried, she was as likely as not to knock him out and carry him to the bloody car.

Besides, unlike most he could see what lay behind his sister's rage. He could see the tiny little girl who was frightened and worried. He could see the shining moistness in her eyes that was threatening to well up into tears and fall down her face even as she yelled at him.

Every time he saw her like this, guilt punched him in the gut and sorrow filled his heart. He cursed himself for never taking a moment to think before making a reckless decision. For not considering that there was someone who cared about him, someone who would cry when he was gone. Every time he wanted to beg for forgiveness. But he wouldn't, he was too proud for that. Just as she was too proud to let her tears show. Maybe when they were alone in their house, with no one to witness their weakness. But not here, not now. Here and now they had to be strong. There were people around them, people who relied on Mossad officers to be the strong ones, to fight the terrors they could not face.

To tell the truth he wanted to go home. He needed time to think. Time to put everything in perspective. Time to spend time with his baby sister. Time to plan his revenge. Time to plan how to get Caitlin Todd for himself. His previous thoughts pushed their way into the front of his head. What would Ziva do if he got hurt again?

But he pushed those doubts away impatiently. She would understand, she knew what lust for revenge and obsession felt like. Those dark emotions were part of them, just as the need to kill was always within them. The way their hearts raced whenever they were slighted, the way their bodies trembled when they knew they would soon see an enemies blood pool at their feet. The way they grinned when they saw the light of life fade from someones eyes. It was part of being a David. That was why so many of them became Mossad, being able to hurt, to slaughter without prosecution was an offer they couldn't refuse.

Of course there were always times when the darkness overcame them. When they strayed out of their bounds to strike someone for a personal vendetta and not an ordered hit. Ari and Ziva were two of those who usually didn't bother to restrain themselves when anger clouded their minds. They'd acquired a nasty habit of killing anyone who happened to annoy them. They also tended to accept contact killings on the more illegal side. Someone you want dead? Cheating spouse? Conniving loan sharks? Abusive spouse? Lying businessman? Were you a victim of a crime that the police couldn't or wouldn't solve? Their guns and knives are your salvation.

The Israeli government of course condoned these actions, even going as far as to cover up for them. If anyone looked hard enough they would find that extremely tragic and fatal accidents tended to follow them around. Still nobody asked questions, nobody dared to stop them, they were too valuable. Their unique skills couldn't be wasted just because of their often lethal tempers. It was politics, a matter of weighing the risks. And the scales always tipped in the siblings favor. That was just the way it was. The way it always would be. They had their freedom, and the government had their killing machines; and both parties were happy.

Not that their official missions weren't satisfying enough. After all they weren't monsters, they reveled in the chance to do good. An eye for an eye, kill one save a thousand; that's the way it is. That's what they believed in. Some people have to die, no court on earth can judge their crimes. Only G-d had that power.

******

**Israel**

"So, what's she like?"

Ari blinked in confusion at the sudden question. "What's who like?" He'd been lying on the warm stone of the Negev Desert for so long with Ziva, sitting in relative silence his brain had gone fuzzy and he had no idea what she was talking about.

Chuckling softly Ziva rolled over so she was almost on top of her brother. She grinned widely through long brown hair that had fallen in front of her face. "Your Caitlin, what's she like?"

Ari frowned, trying to figure out why she was just now bringing this up. "You've read her Mossad files haven't you?"

She rolled her eyes, "Of course I have, but I was asking for more than an unbiased report of the facts. I was asking about what you think of her, how she makes you feel, and so on and so forth." She waved her hands randomly in the air as if to prove a point.

"Come on it's been three months since we pulled you out and you haven't said anything about her to me."

"I told you about her after I first met her."

"Yes, yes. But that was then and this is now. Your opinion of someone is constantly changing with each meeting, yes?"

Ari groaned, his baby sister was nothing if not persistent, it was a habit they'd both picked up from their father and there wasn't much he could do about it. If he didn't say something now she could very well badger him until he was on his deathbed. Might as well tell her now, besides he needed to tell someone anyway or he might explode. Who better to tell than his Ziva, the only person he trusted with his heart and soul.

Seeming to sense the tension in the air fade and be replaced by an unexplainable feeling of love Ziva stopped grinning and stared at him with completely open eyes and an open soul that connected with Ari's.

Ari sighed softly and brushed back a strand of hair that was covering Ziva's eyes. "I suppose she reminds me a lot of you, but at the same time she's nothing like you. She is so strong but at the same time so fragile." He sighed again, "It's really hard to explain."

They sat in silence for a long time just staring at each other softly, until Ziva spoke up in a whisper.

"You love her," it was both a question and a statement, three words that meant everything. Love was something hardly ever spoken of between them, they loved each other and they whispered those promises in their most vulnerable moments in the darkness of night and the darkness of souls. But to love another, to openly admit it, to leave your soul vulnerable to be torn apart by a world full of wolves. It was unspeakable, impossible, but there it was out in the air trembling with power, take it or leave it, it would always be there.

He paused as if staring at the tangible but invisible words between them, as if listening to them hum. His next words were so soft Ziva barely heard them, yet they cut into her like the sharp blades strapped to their hips. A conformation that could change their whole world for better or for worst. Words that trembled with unspeakable emotion.

"Yes, I suppose I do. I do love her, don't I." It was almost a question, a plea to her, to G-d. Please no, don't make me feel this, I can't, it will break me into a million pieces. But all the prayers in his heart couldn't change what he felt. He was in love and that was eating him alive. It could kill him or it could bring him to life. His heart was in the hands or someone who had every excuse to hate him, and it was too late to take it back. Too late to remind himself that he could give no one beyond Ziva that power over him. Too late to push away his feeling, to deny the mere suggestion of them.

He, Ari David, was in love with Caitlin Todd and nothing could change that. Not now, not ever. Danger lingered now. Danger he did not want. Danger he could not refuse. It was all up to her now. Up to her to change his world. But, how could he tell her? She had every right to shoot him on sight, to break his soul and leave him to crumble to dust, with only Ziva to try to pick up the pieces of his heart. So what happened now?

Another whisper cut through the thick silence around them. "I want to help. I'll find her. I'll bring her to you. The rest is up to you and her. It will be out of my hands and I will be completely helpless. But I will do what I can, just say the words. I will do all I can. Please, Ari. Please let me help you."

Gazing into her eyes into the soul he'd given everything to, he nodded. "Help me. Please, Zivaleh."

She nodded back, "I'll find her, I'll try to make her see. I'll bring her to you. I won't let you fall, my brother. I'll have to leave soon, while she still expects nothing. I'll go, I'll do all I can, I promise you that."

Ari nodded wordlessly as she rose from the cooling ground, not to leave him forever, just for now, to help him. He trusted her, everything was in her tiny yet capable hands. She would be back; she had to be. Helping him up she flashed a soft grin and whispered another promise and began to walk away.

He whispered almost inaudibly to her retreating back. "I love you too."

_So what happens now?_

**Author's Postscript:** My friend mentioned that Ari and Ziva didn't seem to have a "normal" relationship in this fic. That was unintentional but I like the idea. The next chapter is already done and will be posted tomorrow. Please review, it doesn't have to be long, just take a few seconds to let me if you liked it. Don't just subscribe or favorite it and run off. It hurts my feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **It's on the first page. Don't make me repeat myself.

**Author's Note: **So here's the second chapter. Actually it's half of the second chapter. I cut it roughly in half to make it easier to manage. The next half will be posted tomorrow and from then on you'll have to wait for me to write something before anything else gets posted. As always, please read and review.

**NCIS Headquarters**

"Come on Kate, admit it," Tony's lighthearted tone made Kate grit her teeth.

"I told you already, Tony. There is nothing to admit, I am definitely not attracted to that bastard," her low growl would have made most people drop the subject, but as usual Tony didn't take the hint.

"Really, then why did I see a drawing of him in your sketchbook?"

Kate's head snapped up from where she was glaring at her paperwork. "You went through my sketchbook?" As annoying as him going through her desk and even trash was, this was worse. Her sketchbook was personal, where she poured her deepest emotions into her drawings. No one had the right to look in it without permission.

"Relax, I just glanced at it; that was the only picture I saw. So now can you honestly say you aren't fascinated by him?"

"He shot Gerald, shot Gibbs, and kidnapped me. The only feeling I have for him is the urge to shoot him," the lie sounded hollow to her ears. She'd never been in the habit of deceiving herself, and she couldn't tell herself the fluttering in her stomach whenever he spoke to her was just disgust.

Tony grinned again, "If you say so, Kate."

The solid thwack of a well-timed headslap rang through the bullpen.

"Yeah, she does say so, DiNozzo. Drop it," the growl made Tony cringe almost as much as the headslap had.

"Sure thing, Boss," he mumbled, rubbing his tender skull.

"Grab your gear, dead Marine on base." The change in subject made Tony and Kate quickly scramble after their boss as he entered the elevator.

**Naval Base I**

I found him at 0800 after our squad leader sent me to fetch him for not reporting to duty, sir," the pale-faced young Marine shifted on her feet.

"You didn't call it in until 0830," Gibbs' tone was mild, but the insinuation was clear .

"Yes, sir. I was busy... um, puking my guts out, sir. The gunny was a friend, sir."

"Good friend?" Again the insinuation was clear.

Her head shot up for the first time, "No sir, nothing like that, sir. We were just buddies."

Gibbs nodded briskly, "You know anyone who would want to hurt... Gunnery Sergeant Qassam Malouf, was it?" one again Kate stomach flipped over at the name. She couldn't help being reminded that Qassam was the name of the terrorist whose death had started the whole mess with Ari. She'd been on edge all week and the coincidence only made it worse. Her thoughts focused back on the present when Gunnery Sergeant Gibson began to speak again. Catherine Gibson; another disturbing coincidence.

"Not anyone specific, sir. Some animosity about him being Muslim and a native of Palestine. Suggestions of him engaging in un-American practices. I've gotten the same too, sir, ever since I converted last year. The talk gets annoying but no one's ever said anything threatening to our faces."

"Yeah, well I'll need a complete list of anyone who's so much as muttered behind your back," Gibbs pulled out a notepad in preparation.

"Well sir, there was --," the loud boom of gunfire cut off the woman's words. Gibbs reacted faster than Kate, pulling her down and covering her with his body, shouting something she couldn't hear. But another shot never came and after a rather uncomfortable moment with their bodies pressed together Gibbs awkwardly stood back up, scanning the horizon for a possible sniper pit. After assuring himself that all was clear he offered a still winded Kate a hand up.

"You alright?"

Kate winced and flexed the shoulder she'd had the misfortune to land on. "I'm fine but the gunny isn't," she motioned to the woman lying slumped on the ground blood seeping from the gaping hole in her head

Gibbs cursed quietly. He waved over Tony and McGee, who had run out of the apartment at the crack of the rifle.

"Call Ducky and tell him to bring an extra body bag. DiNozzo, Kate I want you to go over every inch of the apartment and all surrounding areas with a fine tooth comb. McGee go through all the records you can find on the two vics. Official complaints, bar fights, any reason anyone would want them dead I need to see it. No detail is too small, there's something hinky going on."

Tony chimed in, "What are you gonna' do, Boss?"

"I need coffee," he tossed over his shoulder already halfway to the car. "Kate, you're in charge for now."

Tony gaped at his back and sputtered something about seniority, finally after a couple unintelligible tries, he settled for pouting. Kate just sighed and wiped spattered blood off her cheek. Her stomach was trying to do the Foxtrot and she was far too tired to gloat.

**Naval Base II**

Kate groaned at her first sight of the crime scene. It looked like someone had turned the spartan apartment into a butcher house. Blood smears covered every surface. A large blood pool spread out a few feet from the doorway, so she'd had to press against the wall to avoid stepping in it when she'd entered the main room. The body lay across the room; Doctor Mallard crouched next to it. Bile rose in her throat at the sight of the mangled body and she couldn't help but turn away.

"Time of death approximately 0500," Ducky remarked pulling out the liver probe.

"Cause of death?"

"The poor man's a mess, Caitlin. I can't tell until I get him cleaned up."

Kate nodded curtly. A pistol lay in Gunny Malouf's hand and Kate bent over to pick it up after snapping a picture of it. She turned it over in gloved hands, "It hasn't been fired. He didn't get a chance to defend himself." She glanced over at the open drawer next to the body. "The gun must have been in here, he opened the door without suspicion. He was expecting someone."

"Who comes calling at 0500?"

"I think I know," Tony's voice was jovial as he stepped in from the bedroom. "Candles, perfume, and wine in there. He was expecting a lady friend."

"Well, where's the lady?"

Tony shrugged, "Gibson?"

"Maybe, but she seemed insistent that they were strictly platonic."

"Come on, Kate. Two friends of different genders--"

She groaned. "Don't go into that again, DiNozzo. Let's focus on the case"

Ducky stood up from his examination of the body, "Well, you two do that, I'll be in autopsy with our Gunnies," he motioned to Palmer to start wheeling the body to the van.

Kate nodded distractedly, looking at the pattern of blood smears leading from the doorway to the spot of death. "He was wounded when he opened the door, stumbled around trying to get away, to get something to defend himself with. He got over here, picked up his gun, and then our killer cast the final blow. The killer watched him suffering and didn't end it until he was in danger."

"That's kinda sick, Kate," Tony muttered from where he was dusting the cabinets. He groaned and wiped sweat from his forehead. It was boiling in here; Malouf seemed to have been trying to match the temperature of his desert home. He groaned again, scanning his work. "I have covered every surface with a nice layer of fingerprint dust. I got nothing, not even a glove pattern. No footprints, either."

"That's impossible, Tony. No one can murder without leaving forensic evidence. We're just not looking hard enough," frustration shone through in her voice and she scanned the crime scene once more. But nothing stood out. Tony was right, they had nothing.

"Maybe a ninja killed them."

Kate glared at the joke, but her throat was clogged with the taste of metallic blood and she didn't have the energy to make a smart remark. Her gut had started roiling again; Gibbs was right - something was definitely hinky.

**Author's Postscript: **Oooh, ninja. Now who could that possibly be? Anyway, tune in tomorrow and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **On the first page.

**Author's Note: **I promised you I would post it today and look at that, it's still a whole hour before tomorrow. I stayed up past my bedtime just for y'all. Be happy.

**Autopsy**

"Give me some good news, Duck," Gibbs' annoyance was clear in his voice and Kate and Tony trailed behind him, uncharacteristically quiet.

"I'm afraid good news is in short supply here, Jethro. I have a cause of death for both of them but you won't like it."

"I don't like anything that's happened today. What killed them?"

"First for Gunnery Sergeant Malouf. He bled out from a double tap to the heart. But that's not the worrying part. He was shot first in the shoulder with a different round. Ballistics just came back from Abigail. The double tap came from a Sig-Sauer P229, the same type NCIS uses; the bullet in his shoulder came from a nine millimeter parabellum. A generic round but striations indicate that the gun was equipped with a silencer--"

"Just like the round they pulled from Gerald's shoulder," Gibbs snarl cut through the tension in the air.

"That's a hell of a coincidence, boss. There's been a lot of those today. More than a little hinky. In fact it's a little creepy. You know, with the names and --"

Gibbs cut through his rambling, "There's no such thing as a coincidence, DiNozzo. He's back, that bastard's back."

Kate hardly reacted to his statement; she'd already figured it out at the crime scene. She knew she should be angry, worried, frustrated, but all she felt was exhaustion. She was tired of fighting this battle that had been dragging on for almost a year. She knew she should keep fighting, she shouldn't give in. But she was so tired, wrapped in a war she could not win. She looked hazily at her teammates, as long as they weren't harmed, what would come would come.

**Kate's Apartment**

Kate groaned as she rubbed her aching neck. After Gibbs' revelation much yelling and frantic searching of flight records had ensued, all of which she hadn't paid much mind to. When Gibbs had finally looked at her he'd ordered her home to rest. He'd tried to push Tony onto her as protection, saying that Ari was obsessed with her and she wasn't safe with him back in the States. She'd refused; she'd rather face her chances with him than have to stay in the same apartment with DiNozzo until this mess was sorted out.

She'd left Gibbs growling and Tony pouting but she really didn't care about their feelings right now. She was too concerned about what would happen now. Her tiredness had faded suddenly once she'd stepped outside NCIS Headquarters, but sleep would still help. And a nice long bath to ease the aches, tension, and worries that had been pressing her down all day.

In the middle of reaching into her purse for her keys, she choked down a gasp at what she saw out of the corner of her eye. There was a jet-black motorcycle parked in front of her apartment and her door was ajar. Her heart pounding in her throat, she pulled out the Sig-Sauer that she'd decided to keep strapped to her side. She considered calling Gibbs for a moment, but tossed that thought aside. That would only make things worse. She was a big girl; she could take care of herself.

Taking off the safety, every muscle aching with tension, she silently slid into her apartment. The first thing she noticed was a black leather jacket hanging on the coat rack in the entrance hall. There were no doubts now about what would be waiting for her. Oddly enough she was completely calm now, she was somehow certain that Ari wouldn't harm her. She'd always been certain of that even when she was in his clutches sitting on the bench in front of him, she hadn't been afraid. Not even when he'd shot Marta, definitely startled, horrified even, but not afraid. Not threatened by his presence, he wasn't a monster in her eyes, despite all evidence to the contrary. She stood by what she'd told Gibbs. Something in those kind eyes told her he was safe, far safer than the unknown.

But when she stepped into her living room her heart shot into her throat. This wasn't right, this wasn't how it was supposed to be. This wasn't safe, it was unknown. There was a young woman sitting on her couch, arms lazily propped on the top of the couch, booted feet resting on the low coffee table, completely relaxed in Kate's private territory.

"Not who you were expecting, Caitlin?" Her accented voice rang clear and pure as bells in the silence that had filled the apartment. Middle Eastern, but slightly modified, as if from long periods away from home, Kate's proper name seemed to roll of her tongue like honey. Dark brown eyes seemed to see into her soul, eyes that seemed to hide a deep kindness beneath the cold, calculating surface. She grinned widely, her smile seeming to fill her whole face with sparkling perfect teeth. Dark curls styled professionally framed her heart shaped face and high cheekbones.

She stood, still grinning like the cat that ate the canary, an appropriate analogy Kate thought. "What is wrong? Do I remind you of someone?"

Kate didn't answer, but her brain screamed a resounding 'Yes'. Everything about the woman spoke to her of him and that terrified her. Ari was someone she could face knowing she was safe. But this woman who looked, sounded, and moved so much like him was dangerous. She could not let herself be lulled into a false sense of security by her resemblance to someone she somehow trusted. She had to keep her guard up, but she felt herself slipping as she felt this stranger's hot breath in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. She'd moved almost impossibly fast, Kate hadn't even noticed her slipping behind her.

Her mouth brushed her ear softly, a soft chuckle filling Kate's mind. "You should not worry Caitlin. I would never dream of harming my brother's property."

Kate whirled around, fury rapidly replacing the deceiving calm. "I'm my own person. I will never be anyone's property," she spat out, trembling with rage now.

The woman; Ari's sister?; merely chuckled low in her throat again, apparently amused by Kate's vehemence. She slid close to her again, "If you say so."

Kate wanted so bad to become angrier at the woman's presumptuousness, but she couldn't help but relax as she moved closer, breaching her personal space without permission. What was this feeling taking over her? How could this woman control her so completely? What was the spell she and her brother cast over her by simply speaking her name? Why could she never resist?

The woman's hand was cupping Kate's cheek now, a spot of warmth over her frozen body. She was smiling softly, reassuringly. "My name is Ziva, Caitlin. You can trust me, just as you can trust Ari. We have only the purest intentions in mind." The rational side of Kate screamed out that it was a lie, but it was too late, she was lost. She was drowning, with only Ari's voice, Ziva's voice filling her mind.

"It is all right, Caitlin. You are safe now. But we have to go before they come to steal you away. I have to take you home. Will you come with me, Caitlin? Ari wants so badly to see you. Will you not come? He misses you. Did you know that, Caitlin? You want to see him, do you not?"

Kate's voice seemed to come from far away, hollow, as if it was no longer that of Kate but that of a puppet. "Yes. I want to go home. Take me home"

"This is your home, Kate!" The shout broke through the haze in Kate's mind and she stumbled back as Ziva whirled around to face the intruder. "She's not going anywhere with you."

Ziva grinned widely, Ari's smile again. "Are you sure, Special Agent Gibbs?"

He didn't falter at her use of his name, holding his pistol steady. She sashayed calmly over to him. "Are you going to shoot me? Would you really kill an unarmed woman?" The pistol trembled slightly in his hands, his heart seeming to tear in two. He couldn't kill a woman, armed or not. It went against all his principles. But he couldn't let her harm Kate either. He froze torn, unable to act except to dejectedly holster his Sig-Sauer.

Her grin widened, "I thought not."

She leapt at him suddenly, hitting him with enough force to send him stumbling backwards. He recovered quickly, instinctively going into a guard position. Morals were thrown aside now, the survival instinct of a Marine had kicked in and all bets were off.

Kate sat entranced still sprawled on the ground where she had fallen. She was only partially back to herself and the fight was fascinating to her dazed mind. Right now she didn't have the will to particularly care who won the fight. She knew her future relied on the outcome, but she was too tired to think about the future. If Ziva won so be it, she'd most likely still live if she cooperated. However, her boss's fate wasn't too clear to her. That threw her off a little and something inside of her woke up again. But at this point there was nothing she could do but watch.

Ziva threw the first blow, sending Gibbs stumbling back gasping for air with an elbow to the windpipe. He recovered almost immediately and fought back with a punch to her face. She ducked quickly but the blow clipped the top of her head. She didn't falter though, jumping back up right in front of Gibbs and punching him in the gut. The breath whooshed out of him but he came back with an uppercut to Ziva's chin. Her head snapped back alarmingly but she shook it off. She struck at Gibbs again but he dodged and hit her full force sending her sprawling across the floor. She lay there seeming dazed as Gibbs approached her. "I said. You. Aren't. Taking. Her. Anywhere."

Harsh barking sounds came from the young woman. It sounded like she was crying. But as she turned on the ground to face Gibbs, Kate saw she was laughing.

"And I said. Don't. Be. So. Sure," She leapt up with impossible speed, plowing into Gibbs with her shoulder, sending him stumbling back with the force of her weight. Reining back she palm fisted him hard in the chest so he slipped backwards. She followed it with an elbow to the same spot. She had him backed against the wall now and she put everything into the next blow, pushing his whole body into the wall. His head broke through the plaster and wood and he fell; slumped in defeat, blood pouring down his face.

Ziva knelt down next to him and lifted his head with the tips of her fingers. Her voice was soft as she peered into his eyes, "Impressive. I know a complement from me probably means little to you, but you are a very strong man. No one before you has been able to last that long against me. I am sorry that it had to be this way. I did not want to use force against you, through this fight was rewarding and something I have been looking forwards to since I read your case file. I wanted to thank you for the fight. Well, I will be leaving with Caitlin now. I promise you she will come to no harm. We will meet again, Jethro. That is a promise." She pressed soft lips to his blood covered ones and something inside him stirred with pleasure at the touch, his own body betraying him.

She walked back over to Kate, who had arranged herself into a slightly more dignified position on the floor and offered her a hand up. "It is time to go."

Kate nodded, she was to tired to fight. The exhaustion from before had hit her full force again and her eyelids were drooping. "But he needs medical care," she pleaded, motioning to Gibbs' motionless form.

"Yes of course, I will call someone to take him to a hospital," Kate nodded, reassured despite the fact that she had no reason to trust Ziva. She knew Gibbs and the rest would be safe and that was all that mattered. Their faces flashed through her mind and she slumped forward, fast asleep.

**Author's Postscript: **My only aim is to disturb you. Send me some feedback and tell me whether or not I succeeded. Now, I'm going to bed before I collapse.


End file.
